


Bitter

by blackfisheh



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfisheh/pseuds/blackfisheh
Summary: Conrad brings a recreation of Earth's favorite beverage and lets his comrades try it out.





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd Prompt from the KKM! Online Chat Meet dated on 25/5/2019

Grind.

Grind.

Grind.

 

 

 

 

Conrad takes the beverages that he was so working hard on and brings them to the guests of the tea party.

Seated around the table were Von Christ, Von Voltaire and Von Bielefeld. Carefully holding onto it, he placed the tray with cups filled with black liquid on the table and served the drinks to every each one of them.

“What’s this?” said his older brother.

Lord Weller smiled and said “It’s a beverage that I asked the maids to recreate from the beans we found in the west. They are very similar to what His Majesty drinks in his home world.”

Gunther sniffed the drink slowly, said it has a nice aroma and took a sip.

“Delicious” Von Christ murmured.

Gwendal then took a sip and he simply nodded.

His little brother otherwise, looked delighted at first, seeing the color black but once he took a sip of it, his face changed into that of a disgusted expression.

“SO BITTER!” He wailed loudly.

Conrad simply just laughed and passed him two cubes of brown sugar to his little brother.

After all, he knew his brother loves sweet things but was eager to see that disgusted look on his face when he tastes something so very bitter.


End file.
